in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Battle Tournament
Story written by Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot Get ready for some serious fighting! Discord has stolen the elements of harmony, and the only way to retrieve them is to win the Battle Tournament he's holding in Echo Creek. Not only the gang is looking to earn the elements of harmony, though. Several villains see this as a golden opportunity to get their hands on one of the most powerful magic treasures known in the multiverse. Other people search to win this tournament for fame or glory. With so many opponents fighting for the elements, will the gang be able to win this tournament, or will the elements end up in the wrong hands? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Ace * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Fluttershy * Rarity * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Fork-bot * Spark-Boss (NEW) * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Dr. Zack * Johnny McSplat * Parry Python * Miss Bloomina * Green Knife * Red Spoon * Discord * Paula Python * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Assorted Cookie * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Owl * Fat Cat * Hot Air * Warlock * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Pincers * Crusade * Dyna-Matic * Dark Trident * Octo-Phantom * Timmy Turquoise * Whacker Weed * Magi-Knight * Captain Snap Jaws * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Dark Green Shadow * Captain Blowhole * Akasha * Doughleficent Note: To join this story, please consult Redfork2000. Story It's a seemingly peaceful morning in Echo Creek. The Locked Room Gang is relaxing near Blast's house. * Blast: What a relaxing morning. * Alice: It sure is a relief, specially after fighting so many villains lately. * Green Shadow: I'm just relieved Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are fine after our evil counterparts froze us. * Bonk Choy: It was pretty cold, huh? * Starcade: Let's relax while we can. You must have been traumatized by what they did to you. * Bonk Choy: I guess that's true. All I'm dreaming right now is a wish that Gary Garnet would finish his project on helping us solve the constant city rebuilding problem. It must have been exhausting for you guys to rebuild a city over and over again. * Red Ruby: It sure is! * Red Fork: Definitely. * Blue Ocean: Don't worry, we're doing great progress on that machine. I think it'll be ready in a few days. Suddenly, the gang sees a large group of humans, ponies, sea creatures, inklings, plants and many other species heading towards the park with great excitement. * Boulder: What in the world is that!? * Alice: I don't know, but something unusual is surely happening. * Green Shadow: That's abnormal if you ask me. * Bonk Choy: Shall we go check it out? * Kyoji: Let's go. It might be important. The gang follows the crowd to the park. When they arrive, they see a large arena in the middle of the park, and the large crowd is sitting on the seats that surround the large floating platform in the center. * Blue Ocean: In all my interdimensional travels, I have never seen anything like this. * Gary Garnet: An arena? Now that's unusual. * Toby Topaz: We never had an arena in Echo Creek! * Starcade: We do have a couple of arenas in Eitbit though. But you're right, I've never seen an arena in Echo Creek. * Test Subject Blue: Who's out there fighting? * Pink Angel: I don't have the slightest idea, Blue. Sorry. * Test Subject Blue: I guess we'll find that out somehow. Suddenly, several spotlight point at the center of the floaring platform, and the intrumental version of "Eye of The Tiger" starts playing in the background. Fog appears just as a familiar voice is heard. * ???: Welcome everyone, to the greatest fighting event in the history of Echo Creek! Get ready to see your favorite heroes and villains fight each other in the ultimate showdown! I'm your host, DIIIIS-COOOOORD!!! Discord appears where the spotlights are pointing at, with an elegant suit and a hat, and fireworks are seen in the background, while Discord lifts his hands up high for the crowd to cheer. * Blue Ocean: It's Discord!? * Red Fork: But how? Wasn't he turned into stone the last time we fought him? * Diana Diamond: This is indeed strange. * Amelia Amethyst: I wonder how he even broke out of being stone. * Kyoji: I think that's going to remain as a mystery. * Gary Garnet: Which means another theory for me to work on! But of course, my project is the top priority in my workload. * Green Shadow: Discord? I wonder what he's up to now... (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000